Blitzkrieg Battalion
Blitzkrieg was a plan by the Third Reich during world war two that took most of the western and most of the eastern fronts. An Operation named after Blitzkrieg occurred during the war. A group for the Operation is meant to invade Europe and the Americas known as the Blitzkrieg Battalion. After the Invasion Of Berlin , the Battalion stands to this day. There Hate for Furrys was an addiction to kill them. They want to torture them For what they did In the First war or Gassing them. After Finding out what a 1/4 of the Infantry,they were turned into furries .Before Executing them they ask officers and Infantry of the infected if they remember who they are and what they did. Sadly they didn't remember anything. They were in Quarantine for weeks on end ,then on the fifth week ,they started to riot. One of them Shouted "For Mijira Strawberry !",they tried to escape Before gassing the Former men. After giving the order to gas the Former Infantry ,many of the men are Traumatized killing there Friends in-front of them . Sadly the scientist cannot find a Cure ,it seems as the infection Mutated. After Executing the Furrys in Texas (well most of them), they Joined the War diffending the Texas Border and the Fight in Berlin. There Acts Of genocide in Texas are Huge ever since the second war started. After Creating the Battalion He launched a Supires Air raid On New York Before the USGA found out. They Are Experienced in all regions around the globe fighting to the last man. Most Of all , the leader him self made a Mission to littery wipe out all furry leaders without mercy. Armor Armored units tend to be outdated world war 2 era tanks but have some MBTs from the modern day sprinkled in. They range from Leopards to King Tigers and Panzers. Outdated Yet Powerful the Tiger I has armor Pearsing Rounds, making it Devastating for the enemy. Most of the Listed are Modernized, * Leopard 2 * Marder * Puma * TPz Fuchs * GTK Boxer * Panzer IV * Tiger I * Tiger II * Panzer II * Panzer 38 * FlakPanzer * Flakpanzer 38 * Panzer III * Strum-tiger * Panzer I Infantry Infantry Units consist of riflemen, Machine gunners, Assault rifle men, sub-machine gunners, mortars, and flame troopers. * Machine Gunners * Riflemen * Storm Troopers * Flame Troopers * Artillery * Assault Rifle men * Sub-Machine Gunners * PanzerGrenaders * Marinestosstruppkompaine Aircraft Air Support Units Consist of Fighters,and Bombers Outdated and Modern day . They Range From Sukas To F- 35s. * Suka B-1 * Suka B-2 * Messerschmitt Bf 109 * Arado Ar 234 * Messerschmitt Me 309 * F-84 * Euro-fighter Typhoon * Panavia Tornado IDS and ECR * Euro-hawk * Heron 1 * Fallschirmjager (Paratroopers) * Kapfgeschwader 200 Armory * MG-42 * FG-42 * MP40 * Kar98k * Panzerflaust 30 * Panzerflaust 60 * Panzershreck * MP5 * Koch-G3 * SG44 * AK-47 * Chlorine Gas * Tear Gas * Sarin Gas * Mustard Gas * Phosgene Gas * Grenade Mk.2 * Stielhandgratnate Grenade (stick Grenade) * No,76 Incendiary Grenade * No.69 Self Impact Grenade Site 1769: A Strong Hold of weapons armor and Infantry for Blitzkrieg Battalion (Main use Testing). Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Armor Category:Air Support Category:Infantry Category:Factions